enter the world
by Loliko
Summary: ed wanders through out the world and eventually becomes friends with tsukasa..final chapter up!
1. enter the world

Mizu:heeheeehee, fear my ed-tsukasa fic...  
  
Mizu: ok in this fic tsukasa is NOT a girl in real life!  
  
Mikimi: why are you doing this to them?  
  
Mizu: because i must prove its possible!!!!!  
  
Mikimi:*sighs and shakes her head* whatever just leave me out of it.....  
  
disclaimer:yeah yeah i dont own anything blah blah blah.......  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Edward:tralalalala hm?what is this on edwards tomato?*click click*  
  
Edward:the world?this looks like fun for ed huh ein!!  
  
Jet:hey ed!spike's got a something for ya!  
  
Jet:huh?what the?where the hell is she?  
  
RadicalEdward:ed is in here silly!!!*giant smile*  
  
Jet:*grabs tomato* what the hell?!?!how did you get in there?!  
  
RadicalEdward:its a game ed saw on her tomato ed logged in and poof!! ed is in her tomato^^  
  
Spike:whats taking you guys so long  
  
Jet:come see for yourself  
  
Spike*walks over to the tomato*what the hell?!?!ed!what are you doing in there!!  
  
RadicalEdward: playin a game^^  
  
Spike: a game?oh what is it this time ed?  
  
RadicalEdward: the world^^wheeee!!*runs around*  
  
Jet: so, what are we going to do?  
  
Spike:nothing,if she wants to play a game called "the world" then so be it*shoves hands in pockets and walks away*  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Mizu:yeah veeeeeery short but there will be chapters to come.....and in the end tsukasa and ed !!!!!rofl  
  
ima work on this later...please tell me if you think i got them in character...for the rest takes place in the world... 


	2. Making Friends

Mizu:be warned ed will most likly be out of character from now on...dont be angry with me!!  
  
Disclaimer:i dont own um  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RadicalEdward:*was walking in her own goofy little way when she bumped into tsukasa*  
  
RadicalEdward:hn?oh ed is sorry...you look sad what is your name?  
  
Tsukasa: tsukasa......  
  
RadicalEdward:ed will cheer you up!*makes those funny faces she always does*  
  
Tsukasa:haha your pretty funny ed*smiles*  
  
*bear and mimiru gate in*  
  
Bear:hey tsukasa..who's this?  
  
Mimiru:yeah,ive never seen her before  
  
Tsukasa:oh, this is my friend ed  
  
RadicalEdward:friend?  
  
Tsukasa:yeah*smiles slightly*  
  
*bear and mimiru start whispering*  
  
Mimiru:is it just me or did i just see tsukasa smile?  
  
Bear:i saw it too, him and ed seem to get along well  
  
*ed sneaks up behind them*  
  
RadicalEdward:whatchya whispering about?  
  
Bear and Mimiru:oh nothing!nothing!  
  
Mimiru:hey guys!wanna go clear out a dungeon!  
  
Bear:im in  
  
Tsukasa:sure,hey ed you coming?  
  
RadicalEdward:*thinks for a moment*ok!!  
  
.hack//SIGN will be back after these messages  
  
are you tired of those evil pokemon Dubbers attacking you fanfics?  
  
then what you need is the EPD firewall from spam computer appliances!  
  
call now with you check or money order!(1-800-no-more-dubbers)  
  
(back to the show)  
  
mimiru and them had worked their way to the last level of the dungeon  
  
RadicalEdward:ed has no more healing items  
  
Mimiru:you used them all already???well that sucks becase i dont have enough  
  
sp to heal anyone!just try to stick in there ok?  
  
RadicalEdward:ok!  
  
*they all fight the monster and ed uses her amazing hacker abbilities to weaken the monster*  
  
All:how did you do that???  
  
RadicalEdward:well you see back in the real world ed is a*ed is fiercly attacked  
  
by the monster*AAAAAHH!!!*ed is killed*  
  
Tsukasa:ED!!!  
  
Bear:wait Tsukasa look!  
  
*even though ed would have normally logged out from dieing she strangly   
  
comes back to life*  
  
RadicalEdward:huh?why isnt ed back on the bebop?  
  
Tsukasa:*blankly stares at ed with is eyes wide open*(is she like me?is she also unable to  
  
log out?why...why is it only me and her who cant log out.....)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i know once again its short but i thought i'd end it there and leave you guys wondering^^  
  
well C+C bye bye! 


	3. Ed and Tsukasa

oh god writing this is fun you guys really should try it sometime  
  
ya know proving the fic impossible*deep sigh* well on with the fic  
  
Disclaimer:you know the drill  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(2 days after the event at the dungeon ed and tsukasa are sitting by the ocean talking)  
  
Tsukasa:..ed...  
  
RadicalEdward:yeah?  
  
Tsukasa:the other day..at the dungeon,have you tried to log out since then?  
  
RadicalEdward:yes, but its not letting ed...the meanies wont let ed log out!!  
  
Tsukasa:*looks straight into ed's eyes*then your...just like me..  
  
RadicalEdward:ed started to miss the bebop so ed created another one...  
  
Tsukasa:*looks at ed again* can you maybe...show me?  
  
RadicalEdward:*looks into tsukasa's eyes for a minate then slowly nods and  
  
walks him to the hidden gate she created*  
  
gate:*fuzzy monotone voice* pass..word please  
  
RadicalEdward: ed home bebop  
  
*tsukasa and ed step into the gate,ed did not notice that tsukasa has been holding  
  
her hand as they steped in*  
  
Tsukasa:this was your home in real life?  
  
RadicalEdward:yeah but its no fun for ed with out spike faye faye jet or ein*gets all  
  
sad and almost teary(oh shocking)*  
  
Tsukasa:*gets down on his knees and hugs ed,who was now sitting down crying*...  
  
i know how you feel i want to go home too..but please...don't cry..  
  
RacicalEdward*hugs tsukasa back crying on his shoulder*ed misses them so much....  
  
Tsukasa:its..gonna be ok..we have each other...  
  
RadicalEdward:*stops crying and looks at tsukasa*uh huh  
  
your show will return after this small test  
  
(beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)  
  
(back to the show)  
  
*ed and tsukasa step out of the gate holding hands*  
  
Mimiru:where have you guys been ive been trying to-*looks at their hands*  
  
what did you guys do in there?  
  
Tsukasa:we talked...*emediatly lets go of ed's hand as his face turns pink*  
  
Mimiru:oooh i see...*laughs a very quietly*  
  
Tsukasa:it was nothing like that!!!  
  
RadicalEdward:*blushes slightly*ed talked..nothing more  
  
Mimiru:whatever ive gotta go meet up w/ bear and the others you guys coming?  
  
RadicalEdward:no,we got other things to do  
  
Tsukasa:*nods silently*  
  
Mimiru:ok well seeya guys later*gates out*  
  
Tsukasa:so ed,what do ya wanna do now  
  
*the screen flashes to a group of scenes w/ them playig ddr eating sweat snow  
  
watching people act strange from those mushrooms(mushroom samba!!)ect..*  
  
*at the end it goes to them sitting under a tree watching the sunset as that song starts to play*  
  
Tsukasa:hey ed  
  
RadicalEdward: yeah?  
  
Tsukasa:im not afraid any more...of not being able to leave this place...  
  
RadicalEdward:how come?  
  
Tsukasa:*reaches over kisses ed and pulls his head back making it glow in the setting sun*  
  
Tsukasa:*blushiness*because...i have you..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
and so my fic ends tata everyone!  
  
reveiw if you must do so!yell all you want i dont care, this fic was hella fun to write!  
  
*runs away laughing* 


End file.
